


When Antonio Fakes His Death

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: A short story happened on April fool's day .
Relationships: Spain/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When Antonio Fakes His Death

No one ever used to joke with Berwald on April Fool's Day, or rather to say, no one ever dared to do so. The last person who tried to pull a prank has now developed PTSD at Berwald's blackface.

So on this day, Berwald, who had ignored the number on calendar, didn't feel anything out of the ordinary until he got home.

Then he pushed open the door.

And then he froze.

\--The man who was lying on the floor in a miserable position, was obviously his boyfriend Antonio.

Antonio's neck had been slashed with a long gash, and the blood was running in lakes on the floor around him, so red that it had darkened. Antonio's right leg was bent at an odd angle and his right index finger seemed to be poking at the floor, writing some unfinished character.

And Berwald couldn't think of anything else. After slowly recovering from the brain freeze, all he could think of was that it was too late.

It was too late. It was all too late.

If he hadn't worked late, if he hadn't chosen to take the bus home, if he hadn't been stuck in traffic ...... any of those "ifs" would have been true, it wouldn't have been like this, watching Antonio lying here and not being able to do anything about it.

He couldn't even believe that anyone would want to kill a man like Antonio.

Berwald took a few more steps towards the centre of the living room, and only then did he see the letters Antonio had dipped in blood, the letter A and K. Antonio's head was tilted to the side, his eyes tightly closed. The silence was unbearable for Berwald, who was used to the usually noisy man.

But wait, those two letters ...... _A and K_. They come from names of people, right ......?

As he thought about it, a figure vaguely came to mind. With disbelief, Berwald raised his hand to the wound on Antonio's neck.

It was at this point that he froze for the second time.

The residual warmth, the strange touch, the subtle but familiar tremors felt by his fingers ......

Berwald came up with another thought.

He picked up the phone Antonio had dropped beside him and expertly swiped through the lock screen to enter 0606 and bring up the phone screen. Each press of the phone numbered key was as seriously as if a solemn ritual.

The call was answered. The voice on the other end was not that of the emergency services or the hospital receptionist, but that of Antonio's friend Francis.

"Hello, Tonio?"

"Antonio's dead." Berwald said straightly.

At the same time, the fingers of the "corpse" on the floor seemed to twitch.

"What?! Oh, no, this - Tonio! How did it come to this? Are you going to leave your friend behind!" Francis on the other end sounded like he had started to cry, and was crying quite realistically. Berwald added fuel to the fire and put him on speakerphone.

Antonio couldn't stand it any longer, so he took off his disguise, jumped up and grabbing the phone from Berwald and shouting into the receiver, " _Joder_ , Francis, don't believe him. I'm still alive and well! Happy April Fool's Day!"

Francis, as if had foreseen the scene coming, turned from sadness to joy in a flash and burst into a fit of laughter. When he had finally laughed enough, he said, "I was right about that. But if you had been a few seconds later, I might have started to thought of a eulogy ......"

Berwald was then forced to listen to another three minutes of the tossing between two detractors, finally hanging up after Antonio had lost to Francis for the 357th time. Antonio turned to him and asked, "When did you detect that I was faking death?"

"Those two letters." What a grudge, anyway, to drag Arthur Kirkland down even on such an occasion. But it's a surprise that Antonio didn't use his favourite ketchup as a prop of faking his death.

Berwald then added: "Next time, no more such pranks."

"I get it, I get it, but -" Antonio rubbed his brown curls, "what if, and I mean what if, one day you do find me dead?"

"Impossible." Berwald almost blurted out, "I don't believe you'll die before I do."

This time Antonio went straight up and kissed Berwald's cheek, leaving a little of the artificial plasma that he hadn't had time to wipe off there as well. He then ran to the balcony and brought a dunnage to clean up the scene of the incident.

Meanwhile, Berwald heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Outside the window, the Stockholm sky was blue in April and the breeze carries a few warmth.

No one had ever joked with Berwald on April Fool's Day before, and Antonio was the first to do so.


End file.
